Stocking Fillers
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: A collection of Christmas themed one-shots. Multiple pairings.


**A/N: My first attempt at Staig.**

**I do not own South Park**

**P.S. Merry Christmas!/Happy Holidays! (Is that right? I don't know if that is a Christmas thing as well. I don't think it is. It seems pretty vague and general to me)(If anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas is reading this). Hope you have fun.**

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me," Stan groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not doing it," Craig stated boredly.

"C'mon you guys, it's a tradition," Kenny grinned, not quite drunk yet, but not sober either. "Or are you both just scruges? Do you hate Christmas? Is that it?"

It was the twenty third December and Stan had decided to throw a party since his parents were all out at some other parents house and they wouldn't be back anytime soon. He had been enjoying himself, everyone was having a good time, Cartman left because Kyle was invited and they didn't have to worry about mess, since his parents would be in no fit state to notice anyway. So, all in all, it was a huge success. That was until Kenny had sent him to get more drinks from the kitchen.

Unknown to Stan, a cetain, stoic, raven haired teen had been walking in his direction, having just come back from the designated smoking area, also known as Stan's back yard. The two teens met at the doorway, which unfortunately -for them- also meant that they had met directly under the mistletoe.

"No, I don't hate Christmas," Stan replied. "Just Craig," he added, glaring at the other noirette for good measure.

"What? And you think I enjoy your company, Marsh?" Craig growled, raising his favourite finger.

"It doesn't matter if you hate each other," Kenny argued. "A tradition's a tradition dude. You have to do it."

"Kenny's right," Clyde nodded. "It's like... the law or something."

"Do you even listen to what you're saying sometimes Clyde?" Stan questioned. "I mean, what part of that sentence made sense to you? Seriously."

"The part where he said I was right," Kenny smirked.

"You may as well just get it over with," Kyle spoke up, appearing at Kenny's side. "I don't know much about the whole Christmas thing, but I do know how stubborn Kenny can be. If you don't do it he won't let you hear the end of it."

"Who's side are you on here Kyle?" Stan snapped.

"I was only trying to help," he shrugged.

Craig let out a loud sigh "Lets just do it, I have better things to do than stand in this stupid doorway all night."

"Wha-" Stan began, only to be cut off by the sight of his friends edging closer slightly in expectation. Stan let out his own, defeated sigh "Fine," he grumbled, placing a hand on Craig's cheek and starting to lean forwards, trying to fight back look of disgust - and possibly his lunch.

Craig frowned and slapped the hand away forcefully "I'm not a chick Stan," he scolded. "I don't need romancing. Just get it the fuck over with."

"I... uh..." Stan mumbled, his cheeks turning red. "I don't know why I did tha-"

Stan was interrupted for the second time by Craig's lips. Craig had become impatient and decided to just take matters into his own hands, closing the gap and slamming their mouths together awkwardly, clumbsily and almost painfully. Both boys scrunched their eyes shut in disgust ignoring the various gasps and teasing remarks in the background. They were about to pull apart when something weird happend, and not normal weird like Crab People and Manbearpig, this was just plain bizzare.

As they eased up on the pressure -intending to move away from each other- the kiss actually became bearable, enjoyable even. Now the background noise seemed to dissappear on its own, save that one cry of "Oh Jesus! Stan and Craig are cannibals! They're trying to eat each other!" from an extremely worried Tweek, who had stumbled upon the scene on his way out of the bathroom. Without thinking, the teens wrapped their arms around each other, closing any gaps between that they could -without turning this story M rated anyways. It wasn't until Stan made a noise unlike any he'd ever heard from his own throat before that both boys realized what they were doing.

Their eyes shot open, finding that somehow, Craig had been pushed up against a wall, Stan still pressed against him. All eyes were now on them, the whole room silent in shock. Craig shoved Stan away from him as fast as humanly possible. "Good. Now that's over with I can go home," he stated in that annoying monotone voice of his, flipping everyone off before striding out of the room as if it wasn't obvious that he'd enjoyed the kiss a little too much (If you know what I mean).

"Uh, yeah," Stan stammered, clearly not as good at masking his emotions. "I think I'd better be heading home as well," he faked a yawn, backing up until he found the door. "I'm really tired," he lied, slipping out through the door and sprinting into the distance.

"So," Kenny said, breaking the awkward silence. "How long do you think it's going to take him to realize that this IS his house?"


End file.
